Toys have been designed for production of unexpected or erratic movement. Examples of such toys can be seen, for example, in boinks, which are woven plastic tubes that spring in different directions when they are compressed and released and in balls that do not follow a straight path. An example of the latter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,855 to Schultz. The ball described therein has an outer ball constructed of light weight rubber and an inner ball constructed of a high bounce or very resilient rubber material.